


The Black Widow and a Cup of Marriage

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Code Name, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint accepts an assignment on his and Natasha's behalf. Natasha isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Widow and a Cup of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by love_evil at the comment-fic LiveJournal community.
> 
> Originally written and published in July 2013. It shows. Consider this early timeline of Natasha at SHIELD.

"Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!" Natasha's exclamations were characterized more by how quiet her voice got and how biting than by needless force.

Clint looked exasperated. "How is it always _my_ fault?" he demanded. "As I recall, _Budapest_ was entirely _your_ fault."

Natasha went stoic, the snap going out of her eyes. Not a good sign. Brother against brother. She had finally explained why the Chitauri invasion reminded her of it. Only Winter Soldier hadn't been her brother.

"Look..." Clint gestured helplessly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

She shoved the stack of paperwork into his hands. "Your idea to take this assignment. You fill it out."

"I didn't know they were going to ask us to pose as a married couple!" Clint shouted after her departing back on her way to her own room. To himself, he muttered, "I didn't know it mattered."

* * *

Natasha closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it. Inhale. Exhale. She had worn so many names, but she would have to take off the one that was written under her skin and in her blood—the one she _couldn't_ take off.

Nothing was going to happen to Clint because of her. He wasn't going to end up dead. For once, she couldn't be the Black Widow.


End file.
